


Fair

by melaniegreyx



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Anne Shirley, F/F, F/M, I know, Lawyer Gilbert, M/M, Suffragette Anne, activists to friends to lovers lol, also i have no idea about early 20th century legal process soooo, i have read like 8 articles about canadian history and...finger's crossed, idk depends on my patience, let's hope i won't write a total garbage fire, slow burn-ish??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniegreyx/pseuds/melaniegreyx
Summary: "Nice to meet you Mr. Blythe but like I was saying I have requested to be represented by a female lawyer like us Suffragettes usually do." She kept on talking without giving him a chance to even answer: ", and I must say I would be indeed surprised to see a man, willing to represent a Suffragette who sometimes happens to be not on the peaceful side."VERY slow updates (i'm sorry)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Prissy Andrews/Winifred Rose, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 41
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

"I have asked for a female lawyer." The woman in front of him said, not even giving him a chance to say anything as he sat down across her in the table. He raised his eyebrow at her upfront words but while he tried to find something to say to her, she kept talking. "I assume I must be grateful that I will have a trial after all."

"Of course, you will Miss." he found himself saying.

"It's Mrs. for you, Mrs. Gardner." She said matter of factly.

"Gilbert Blythe, your representative." He said then, extending his hand across the table, she shook it, reluctantly, and with a sour expression in her face.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Blythe but like I was saying I have requested to be represented by a female lawyer like us Suffragettes usually do." She kept on talking without giving him a chance to even answer: ", and I must say I would be indeed surprised to see a man, willing to represent a Suffragette who sometimes happens to be not on the peaceful side." She finished, seeming content with what she had said as if she had finished her statement, like this was a court after all.

"I have represented Suffragettes before." He said, carefully, feeling like he was going to get her disapproval any second if he said something remotely wrong. 

She had a very angry demeanor from what he had seen, but it could be because she had been arrested a little while ago and witnessed to God knows what. From what he knew about police's attitude towards women protesting, it couldn’t be pleasant, to say the least. Nevertheless, she seemed taken aback, for a second.

He then said "Also, WCTU or any other women group- at least here, is unable to attain a female lawyer at the moment, considering they are all occupied since the latest protest. So as an ally to the cause, I have been sent here, as I have experience in these trials.

"An ally to the cause you say… Oh, are you a _camp_ , dear? I should've guessed; to be perfectly honest the thought popped into my mind but you aren't exactly put together, hair-wise mostly, it is a mess, not that it doesn't look good, it very much does, it's just not something I'm used to seeing regards to the style of… you know, _you lot_." He looked at her dumbfounded for some time like he had no idea what she was rambling about and then she felt the heat rising into her cheeks, he was not a gay man after all then, okay. She had no idea how to turn the conversation, or the lack of it now, back to normal again. 

"I have to go, I need to use the restroom, excuse me." She rambled and got up from her chair, and then her nervousness caused by the situation worsened, because she stepped on the end of her skirt and fell. She was determined to not take her embarrassment to the next level though, so she got up as gracefully as she can by herself, not taking the man's hand offered to her for help. She kept on walking out of the door with her head high.

When she returned, she felt just as awkward as when she'd left. Never the one to show weakness so she said "I am very tired, Mr. Blythe and sick of the aura of this place. Since my husband should be here any minute to bail me out, I think we should talk about my trial in some time in the near future, if you would like." And she prayed that Roy would hurry up and be here soon, because the anxious tension she was feeling was dreading to say the least.

"I think we can start working until he comes." He said simply.

Even if she was content that he didn't address her weird behavior all through their meeting, she was getting a bit frustrated over his nonchalant demeanor towards her. _'Sure, you are a gentleman for not laughing at my foolishness, but are you one though, if you are also unable to take notice of my emotional state right now?’_ she had thought to herself. 

“Well, I don't feel like doing that." She said then, she would accept that it sounded a bit childish, but she has had a long day, and all she could think about was her husband's shift that has ended an hour ago. She was angry and growing impatient. 

"A-alright then, sorry Mrs. Gardner, if I’d seemed pushing or anything for that matter, I didn't mean to. I'd figured that keeping your mind occupied with getting you out without a record would help your state."

"For that, I do need my husband to make the courtesy of remembering to help me first." She did not mean to, but she was basically gossiping or worse, complaining about his husband to her lawyer now. 

Then the door opened, and she was met with her husband- her husband who didn't even bother to get into the meeting room but rather signaling her to come towards him with his hand while still talking to a policeman. She stormed out of the room and the station, waiting for him outside with her hands crossed over her chest.

“You cannot keep doing this.” He said as he fetched a carriage.

“No, you cannot keep doing this, being like this.” She shot back angrily as she climbed to the carriage, while noticing a small rupture on the skirt of her dress from a certain accident, and she almost laughed, with her nerves all over the place.

“We have talked about this, a hundred times Anne, I cannot keep telling my police friends to do me a favor every time you burn your corset or God knows what in the Town Hall, I’m running out of patience and starting to feel very ashamed.” 

“Oh, now you are ashamed of me, want to bash me because I’m an unruly woman and a bad wife, is that what you mean Royal? He did not answer then, simply looked outside.

“We will talk about this over diner, not right now because you are being irrational.” he mumbled a while later. She then, watched outside, both of them looking at two different sides of the road, separately.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert didn’t mean to eavesdrop on a conversation between a husband and a wife, but he did. The whole situation reminded him how he used to feel in those divorce trials back in his internship days; how there was a possibility of falling out of love, or more so how low men can get in relationships.

Winnifred and Prissy weren’t home yet so he started to look through the cabinets to find something to eat, then he found the Shepperd’s pie that was covered with a kitchen towel, with a note that said _“to our favorite third wheel, Prissy and I will be late”_ , he laughed and started to look for a fork and a knife, not bothering with a plate.

…

“So, what you are saying is that I should just become a passive wife? If you are genuinely meaning those words, that you are even considering the possibility that I will just let go of my fight for justice -the mere fight that right within me- she pointed at her chest with a shaky voice as she said, then you are certainly mistaken!” she pointed her finger to him then, her eyes watery and her tone downright accusatory.

The talk that was set to happen over dinner had sprung out the moment the couple set foot at their home, or more precisely the moment Roy said “I don’t think the movement is doing you any good anymore, Anne, maybe prioritizing other aspects of your life can be more useful for you at the moment." 

And after that, Anne had cut all of his attempts to disagree, to say that 'she was exaggerating everything', that he was 'of course still supporting the cause', just not 'her way of achieving it'.

Roy knew better than to oppose Anne when she was in the heights of her emotional breakdown, so he simply said “I am going to go to my office room, and I advise you to yell less and think thoroughly more, please.” As he headed upstairs, he heard the outside door of the house slam shut. It was okay, going out to cool off was probably the best for her at the moment.

…

“You see Cole, he is an arbitrator and I am and idealist. He chooses to use his father’s political connections and his friendship with policemen to make things swell, rather than taking it to the streets and expects me to just erase my own sense of self and be just like him.” She had said the phrases “political connections” and “friendship with policemen” with absolute mockery and exaggerated hand gestures.

Cole did not say anything and let her talk, only nodding, and passing her the wine bottle that they were both sipping on time to time.

“And he has the audacity to imply those awful things, awful men say about women _like_ me! Ugh, all men are such tools. While courting he is all ‘I love how you are so passionate about what you believe in’ and ‘I am honored to be alongside you while we are fighting for what is right and fair’ then he happens to get tired of it and expects me to be the wife he wishes to have now _._

“Maybe you should stay over, for tonight.” Cole finally said, thinking it would be better if she sleeps on all _this._ Not that the emotions she was feeling were a surprise to him, Anne and Roy’s marriage have been shaky for a while. Nevertheless, she needed a good night’s rest, alone.

“Maybe I should just leave him.” She said all of a sudden laughing bitterly and Cole’s head snapped back to hers, shocked at what she’d just said.

“What? Being a spinster doesn’t seem that bad when I see how Aunt Josephine lives.” she shrugged. He couldn’t help but laugh then too. 

…

“I should meet with my lawyer, even though Roy handled the fine and all, there is still the formality of a legal process.” Anne mumbled as she ate her breakfast hastily and blowing kisses to both Cole and Aunt Josephine as she left their house.

…

Anne had no idea how to act when she arrived her house. She hated fighting, and malice in any kind of relationship, which was quite the dilemma when she was also a woman with a fiery temper. She was feeling so stuck once again. Albeit still feeling she was on the right side in their argument, she was more heartbroken than resentful. She just wanted to feel at ease about the world around her again; not knowing how to when everything felt so tangled up. 

She breathed in the spring air, there was a warm, lazy semblance in the nature, contrast to the level of distress and disconnection she was feeling. As she got close to their house, she saw Roy, who was sitting in the porch.

“I am sorry” He said as he saw her approaching. “I really shouldn’t have to say those things to you back in the carriage, considering the emotional turmoil you had endured that day, I apologize.”

I thought you were going to cool off outside and come back shortly after, but when you did not, I realized how much I regretted the way I behaved towards you.”

“It’s okay darling, I was not exactly gentle with you either.” She smiled as she said it. He laughed too, looking at her. She sat in his lap then.

“Do not ever leave me again?” he said, pressing kisses across her face.

She froze for a second, her talk with Cole coming back at her and an odd feeling passed through her insides. Yet, she nodded and kissed him so that she can see him out to work. She was feeling more confused than calm even though they were not fighting anymore.She could almost see the way everything could come crashing down, how everything was far from right at the moment too. She huffed in a breath and told Roy to go to his work already, it was a Saturday and she had a lot of time to think by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late and I know that this is short and very much a transition chapter but we'll get there. And by there I do mean to good old activist couple romance stuff ;)
> 
> Have good day/night. Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very un-betad and not exactly how I thought I was going with the plot at first but idk, see for yourselves people I hope y'all like it.

Anne had encountered with her lawyer in a weekly LCW assembly, he had two blond women in either of sides and was laughing at something they said when she spotted him. The ‘work’ part of the assembly was over, and people were eating and chatting. As she went toward them, she recognized one of the women as her friend from Avonlea, Prissy.

“Mrs. Gardner, I was hoping to see you here. Can we schedule a meeting to finish your paperwork and such, for tomorrow maybe?” Gilbert Blythe asked when he saw she was right in front of him.

“I believe tomorrow is available on my part.” She replied.

“Oh, my Goodness Anne, it has been years since I have seen you.” Prissy said as she got up from their shared couch and hugged Anne.

“It is indeed great to see you too.” She smiled at her. Prissy was one of the few people who was not reluctant to support her “crazy” protests back in the day in Avonlea. 

“Well, now that Winnie, Gilbert and I moved here and our living here seems to be permanent for quite a while, we can see each other frequently!” Prissy then went on to explain how they knew each other to other two.

Winnifred, her full name, introduced herself to Anne then. She was really funny and charismatic, by the time they went outside to a café to continue talking she was halfway in love with the wit and allure of the woman.

Gilbert was mostly silent when three other women chatted and chatted. He liked listening more so than talking himself anyway, but also the conversation the women were having was entertaining just to witness. Winnie and Mrs. Anne were very expressive and downright hilarious; he noticed; they were really alike. All of their passionate conversing about the movement were so interesting, Gilbert simply did not feel the need to do anything but, _to listen_.

“We can meet here tomorrow at 1am for lunch, if that’s alright with you?” he asked Anne, as she wanted him to call her; Anne with an e.

“That is suitable for me yes.” She had answered and shook his hand, and went on to hug Winnifred and Prissy.

…

“I have seen her name on some amazing work regarding the movement, but she is even more brilliant in person!” Winnifred said as three of them walked to their home.

“We have to invite them over for a dinner or something.” Prissy said holding her hand and waving their joined hand, they were clearly quite tipsy, as their wide smiles and happy rants suggested.

Gilbert liked nights likes this, it reminded him of the ones with Winnie back in collage in England, going home happy-drunk after having great conversations, with more faith in their ideals and less anxiety about their work to accomplish them. He wanted to meet with Anne more frequently too, they all seemed to click after all.

…

Anne arrived home late, finding her husband asleep on the sofa. He must have waited for her and then feel asleep there, working through his documents, judging by the files that were on the edge of the coffee table, hastily put. Her heart warmed at the sight.

Moments like these was the hardest for her confused emotions. She cared for him; she really did. But all the fighting and how alone and exhausted she has been feeling lately made her rethink about all her life choices. Anne was not the one to feel insecure about her decisions, even though how controversial people think they seem, but she was so tired to even decide nowadays. On the other hand she would be a hypocrite if she wanted to both change and keep her husband.

“You are going to wash up and go to bed, Anne.” She told herself, unable to process all of her thoughts at the moment.

…

“This place has the best tea.” Anne said. Their work was done and now they were chatting and enjoying their teas.

“Not so bad I guess, and that is because Winnie’s grandfather used the make the best ones while we would study in his kitchen.”

Anne rolled her eyes. “You lived in the country for only a couple of years and you act like the most clichéd English person right now.”

Gilbert just laughed at her mocked offense. Anne Gardener was so full of life and personality. She lived, everything thoroughly. She laughed with full of joy and honesty, she made those around her laugh with all the same. Gilbert admired people who were so out there themselves -also considering the judgement towards women who were so expressive. Being like that required a whole lot of vulnerability and deep sincerity that he was mesmerized by.

He was so in his thoughts of awe about the woman that she had to snap her fingers in front of his eyes and say “Will you be joining the council in British Columbia next month? God forbid if a war doesn’t break of course. It will be an exciting one, they are relatively supportive of us in the West.”

“I- I do not think so Mrs. Gardener, the support, well at least the financial one, in the West is enabled by the lobbyists in the Liberal Party there, which they are only supporting the cause to quicken the White settelment in the area. They think that giving the vote to White Canadian women will provide the means to do just that.”

Anne was appalled. “But Roy’s father is a member from Winnipeg too, and- and can’t they be supportive just because of their progressive values in general?” she was babbling and losing her coherence a little bit. She reached out to her mug but while she trying to drink it her hand was shaking.

Gilbert hold onto what he was going to say next because Anne looked so shaken up. He stayed silent as she tried to breath in and out to calm herself.

“They want to give us the vote so they can use us to disenfranchise the Natives, right? I am sorry it is just, I knew there were problems with the movement, God knows I tried to use my voice as much as I can but, I guess I was just as blinded by my ambition and sheer faith as much as anyone? God, and when Roy got me out last time, before you represented me, it was because of a republishing of one of my articles about Native culture I wrote back in collage, and he, Roy said that I was taking it too far. God am I such a privileged, sheltered woman to just disregard all of that? Have I become just a mediocre visionary entitled woman that I have missed all the signs?”

“Please breath, Mrs., try to relax.” Gilbert was downright scared because the woman in front of him went to normal to panicked in seconds.

“You do not understand, Gilbert. Clearly I was so caught up in my disaster of a marriage and my own anxieties about it that I missed the whole point of what I was fighting for, let alone all the reasons I thought I was putting first that caused the trouble in my marriage too. That was to much, I need to get air and I need to stop talking to you about this.”

Her breath was ragged but at least she was breathing now, Gilbert thought.

“Okay, what can I do? Should I accompany you to your home, or to a doctor?” Now Gilbert was panicking because that was who he was in situations like these.

“No, no I am fine, you see. I just, I just need to sit outside for a bit, then I will go to my house by myself and have a word with my husband.”

Gilbert shook is head, unable to say anything, He watched her as she get calmer a bit and hop on a carriage. Then he went off to his office, he was agitated and numb in his limbs.

…

It was almost 6pm and Roy was nowhere to be found. Anne waited, then cleaned the kitchen, then waited angrily a bit too, then cleaned every surface in the house vigorously. Then she felt like she was going to pass out from her own rage so she went out.

…

“I’ll get it.” Prissy shouted as the other two in the house seemed to not answer the loud knocking on the door.

“Oh, hi Anne, what a nice surprise, come in-“Prissy was cut off as Anne nodded and nearly slammed her as she went inside and catch Gilbert by his collars.

“Why did I believe you so fast, huh? Why did I wanted to believe that my husband was so much worse than I thought? Why is now all I want to do is run to Paris to Diana and cry and scream and shout because now that you have spoken to all about the corruption of the Liberal Party, I went to my house and ransacked all of my husband’s stuff and, congratulations I found the agreements with underlining meanings that you had talked about. You made me a mad woman who goes through her husband’s stuff! And now it is all over, gone.”

“Anne, calm down, here drink some water. It is okay, It is going to be all right.” Prissy grabbed Anne’s arms that was previously placed over Gilbert’s shoulders as she cried, and her hands feel from his collars. She made Anne sit on a sofa and tried help her to calm her breath.

“I am sorry, my anger was not about you, Roy did not come home after all I learned about and you just took the hit, I suppose.” Her voice was so tired but at least she was calm now.

“It is alright, you went through a lot today, I understand.” He said.

“Care to accompany me?” She turned to asked him as she opened their door.

“Sure, let’s get some fresh air.”

…

He could not refuse Anne as she had such a tough day as she said she wanted to get a drink. So here they were beers in hand as they sat behind a tree, drinking like teenagers.

“And now, I regret everything, every choice that I made, every time I gave him the benefit of the doubt. You know, when you first start to fall in love, especially if it’s reciprocated, you feel like you and your partner will take on the world together. I have seen Roy in that way from the first moment, more so than being my knight in shining armor, he was a fellow fighter, a comrade in my side. And he was in the beginning you know, we would go the protests together, volunteer for social work together, we fell in love together… But then somewhere along the way our shared path separated into two, he was becoming an adult maybe, while I was still stuck in my collage passions. He started trying to clean up my mess more so than getting in trouble alongside me.” She laughed as if she was still fond of those memories.

He did not dare to cut her words, was too invested to see what she was trying to say to him. “So, it had been messed up before what you said. The moral of the story is, Mr. Blythe is that just because you feel in love with the movement and to your husband at the same time, it does not mean that they also fell in love with each other. Gosh, sometimes I felt like I was in this ridiculous love triangle between being a Suffragette and a wife. I felt so stuck. I should not have been though, you know. He took me as I am, right? He loved me as a rebel woman, right? Why now he gets to be a total liar, but I cannot even be too loud in a protest? I just wanted to fight for my future daughters, it only made sense.”

“It makes more than sense, Anne, it is absolutely admirable how you still wanted to manage both of your life aspects. You still wanted to keep your promise to your marriage even if your husband hesitated to keep his.”

If he were a little more sober, he would think saying something like that would be crossing many lines, but he was just speaking from his heart. He very much disliked the idea that people can just fell out of love with some parts of their beloved. It sounded so immature and selfish. Marriage ought to be a willing promise that participators would cherish always, not a burden of a lifetime full off falisities. 

“I am going to have to divorce him.” It was a revelation to her as it was for her. “I- I beg your pardon?” he was coughing because he had choke on his beer.

“I am going to have to divorce him. I cannot bare living with this anxiety, always being unsure of him, whether is he into corrupt politics.” She contemplated.

He had no idea what to say to her. He felt like telling her to go and do it, divorce her husband was certainly too much; but telling her to give him another chance or whatever married couples do, well he did not want to do that either. So, he just stayed silent. But that didn’t seem like a good idea because she got up and turned to him and asked “What, are you shaming me or else, Mr. Blythe?”

“Of course not, I was just startled. And to be perfectly honest, I did not know what to say, I felt like it was not my place to comment.”

“Well if it were not, I would not have expressed my reserved thoughts to you which I must remind you that have come to light because of you!” she snapped back.

“You have quite the temper Mrs. Anne.” He found that his shyness and reluctancy towards her when she was angry was dying off when he was under the influence of alcohol.

“How dare you!” she yelled and pointed to his chest; she was so short compared to him, so she looked more delightful than intimidating.

He held up his hands in defense and tried to be more serious. “It was never my intention to shame or mock you, I have great deal of respect for you Mrs. I think you do not deserve to feel any regret because you are just such a dignified individual, which should only be celebrated and, in my opinion one day it will. Whenever I witness elements of your righteous passion all I can think is that I am indeed witnessing a historical moment. You are a full-time teacher and you give free private classes to girls who cannot continue their education because of how terrible life has been to them while working with four different newspapers. You are an active member in several women and minority associations. I cannot fathom anyone that can just look at you and feel nothing but respect.” He was earnest. Then he added “Also I must admit, I do not think you are the kind of woman who do not want to hear the truth, I am sorry that it caused you pain but I know that you are going to make the right decisions concerning the information you had received from me.”

She was left speechless. She stayed still with full blown eyes looking at him for a minute. Then she went and hugged him. His shock to the sudden move from her died the second she whispered “You have no idea how much I needed someone to say that to me. As much as a strong woman that I am, I feel so self-conscious sometimes.” He then stroked her hair while she breathed heavily to his collar which she had pulled couple hours ago, there were goosebumps there then and there were goosebumps there now. She was so warm, and it felt so good to have her in his arms. He felt so overwhelmed all of the sudden. God was he that desperate for affection and went without it for so long that a simple, platonic, drunken hug was enough to bring tears to his eyes?

“I know exactly what you mean.” Was all he could manage without his voice breaking.

Society had this notion that once fully functioning adults, people just had to grow out of their need of affirmation and emotional support. But if that were the truth, why it did feel so good to be not only understood, but being agreed with? Why we needed people to believe in what we already have been believing in to feel valid? Just like he felt so grounded right then and there as he felt Anne trusting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week was İstanbul Pride Week so I was pretty busy with all the -online- meetings, but it was so fun and informative. But still, I'm sorry about not updating. Geçmiş Onur Ayı'mız mübarek olsun!!*
> 
> *I just said Happy late-Pride Month in a very Turkish way lmao. 
> 
> I hope every single one of you are having an amazing day/night, the fact that you take time to read something that I wrote and LIKE AND COMMENT TO IT is so unbelievable to me, I'm forever grateful, love y'all.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where the hell have you been?” Roy shouted as he saw Anne, pouring herself coffee in their kitchen.

“Where the hell have you been?” Anne bit back.

“What do you mean- I was at home, waiting for my betrothed like a hopeless housewife!”

“Well, jokes on you Roy, I have been doing the same, till I felt so damn hopeless that I had to get out of the house before I set it on fire!”

That made him stop in his tracks, but just for a couple seconds. “I was at home by 11, I was with my friends.”

“Well so was I, I stayed at Prissy’s overnight, after I’d spent the evening with them.” Anne breathed out as well, her anger was a tad settled, at least she was not yelling anymore.

“Prissy’s? Since when is she lives around here?” Roy asked, the not-so-important but unexpected turn in their conversation settling him down too.

“She moved recently, at least I found out about it only recently.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to stay at hers?” his tone was not accusatory, just curious.

But Anne has had enough of thinking the better of him, and she needed answers, answers that she needed to hear, even the ones that might hurt her . So, she got close to him; and his stupid, arrogant husband opened his arms, thinking she was going to hug him, maybe even apologize.

“I am not going to hug you, you idiot!” she swatted his hands and arms.

She took a deep breath, feeling her anger turning into fear and anxiety as she tried to gather her thoughts.

As if she had not just swatted his hands seconds ago, she pulled him through his hand and made him sit onto a sofa, sitting across from him herself.

“I am going to ask you something, because for one last time I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt, it is only fair if you explain yourself.” She shook her head as she said the words, like she was still debating what she should say as she was actually saying them.

Roy looked confused and was silent. She took his silence as a point to continue talking. But then Roy said “I think I see where this is going, your emotional state has got to get into your head Anne; but just because I came home late one night, it does not mean that I have an affair. Please do not act like a mad woman and continue about this anymore.”

Anne just sat still and looked at her husband with her mouth agape, appalled.

“You really are a total arse, aren’t you?” Her tone was serious but also breathy, like she’d just realized that fully.

Before he got to cut her, she got up and pointed her finger to him and started revealing her feelings.

“I am so sick of how you have been treating me lately Roy, your downright manipulative and accusive behaviors towards me are not going to be tolerated anymore. And your superiority complex that you cannot seem to shake off of must have made you so blind that you always try to rationalize my own feelings back to me! Enough, I had enough. I am my own person and I worked my whole life so no one can take that away from me, you hear? So no, Roy, I had never suspected you of cheating on me with some mistress; but you had deceived me about who you were, I see. And unlike you, I was going to give you a chance to explain yourself.” She took in a sharp inhale and steadied herself for her what she was going to ask to him, to the man who she called her husband.

“When I asked you last winter, about your father’s involvement in the assimilation schools, did you lie to me?” She waited, but not for him to answer for she had a lot to ask before that; but to compose herself.

“Shut it, and let me finish Royal. When I told you that Women Rights Movement, the one that I believe in, should not have to rely upon some political party that are led by old, narrow minded men, and strictly told you to not to get involved with them even if it is to get me out of jail or worse, did you take my word or ignored my concerns?

And lastly, when you promised me time and time again since we were 17, to be on my side always, be proud to be my husband and stay loyal to me, have you violated those promises?”

“Anne, what are you talking about- “

“Do not brush me off Royal Gardener or I will leave right now, and I swear to God I will never come back! So, stop patronizing my feelings and start answering.”

“Anne, love; I truly do not know what you are talking about and I doubt that you do too.”

“When you were out having your boys’ night with your friends, I started to get annoyed waiting, so I cleaned the entire house, and found the notes you have been exchanging with certain members of the congress. You were doing things behind my back, that much I know; but you are going to say exactly what you were doing. You are going to say all of it yourself to me, right now, so I can leave you my conscious clean.” Anne’s tone being certain and her eyes aflame, Roy actually seemed to intend on giving her answers because he gestured her to sit down.

“Anne, I am sorry that I have never mentioned you but those were just formal stuff that my father or his friends have been informing me about, I simply did not see the need to share them with you. You have to understand that I would never intentionally hurt you.” He tried to take her hand to his, but she clung into herself, trying to hold back her tears.

“I cannot even trust you Roy, not anymore. I look at you and all I feel is just, stark pain. I do not feel safe with you, you know. And despite all that I feel, you are still not sparing me your lies and consolations Roy. You are still not being truthful with me, not even now.”

“This is not much about the letters is it? You are not the kind of woman to go through her husband’s personal belongings… “Roy, for once that afternoon sounded sincere.

“You have already made your mind about us, haven’t you Anne? You are done with me.” His tone was quick to sound spiteful.

“Even if I haven’t had, you proved again that I should be done with you Roy.” She was crying but she was feeling in peace with her decision.

“You told me you would never try to shape me into something; some version of an ideal woman that common men want, you said would let me be who I want to be, that was the first thing you promised. I am not going to be sorry for not being able to hold a disgraceful marriage.” She wiped her tears and put her wedding ring onto the coffee table in front of them.

She left the house her head high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is the worst???
> 
> It's not Britta you guys, it's me. 
> 
> I had this chapter %90 written BUT i hated it so i was trying to add up to it but I ended up not being able to and write some stuff that is going to happen WAY later in the story; so yes I Am The Worst. 
> 
> So after a whole lot waiting, I present to you this filler of a chapter yay (!)
> 
> Your comments actually do give me serotonin btw. 
> 
> I love y'all, I hope y'all are doing great.


	5. Chapter 5

**_My Dearest Diana,_ **

_I am hereby informing you that I am intending to visit you in near future. Please do not search for any further reasoning behind this voyage for I am only visiting because I need my dearest bosom friend at the moment._

_I am aware of your courtship and I am hoping that you’ll believe me when I say I am most definitely happy for you._

_Nevertheless, I am sincerely sorry for not writing to you sooner, before all of this. But my excuse for not writing is closely intertwined with why I am coming to France, why I am in need of you. Roy and I have been parted. It was a long-time coming predicament and I have initiated it. This is how much I will be telling you now for I am not ready to share the rest. But it has nothing to do with you nor our shared past. -I am only telling you this because I know you are quick to blame yourself when it comes to my failed affairs; and you have absolutely no reason to do so._

_Please excuse this cautious letter with such deliberate and insincere words. My beautiful kindred spirit, you are anything but a judgmental individual, but I feel the obligation to clarify my intentions because I have complicated things before. I cannot apologize enough for what I have put you through but what I can do is putting you at ease now._

_To hopefully seeing you soon,_

_**Your bosom friend, Anne** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late late lateeeee, I am so late yet back with a so short of a chapter.  
> I'm just trying out plots in my head because I actually did not intended on having a full on story with this one but oops it is happening, I hope.
> 
> I am thankful for every single one of you who are commenting on this, it really helps.


End file.
